The Doctor finds THE INTERNET
by lunaluvvy
Summary: A young teen with the name of Luna is reading when a strange blue box lands in front of her, the man inside takes her somewhere NOBODY has ever been before
1. Mad Man with a box

'Go outside with that book!' my mum yelled at me from the kitchen 'I'm getting enough sunlight in here!' I called back 'I don't care! Just go outside!' 'Fine then!' as I walked out, I put my bookmark in my book and sat down on the grass. I sighed, opened my book and once again began to read it. It was a surprisingly still day too. _I don't see how this is any better than inside _I thought, but suddenly it began to get quite windy _that was a quick change in weather _and it got even worse. But in front of me I could see a bluish colour, so I screamed and threw my book at it. Eventually a large blue box appeared in front of me and I stood up so fast that I got dizzy.

'So ol' girl where have you taken me today?' The Mad Man asked his machine 'Let's find out shall we?' He ran towards the door but tripped before he could get there 'huh?' he looked for what caused the fall 'a book? How in the universe did that get there?' he asked himself 'must've materialized on it then, let's find out who put it there then ay ol' girl?' he grabbed the book and opened the door to see a teenage girl standing in front of him looking very surprised 'Hello there' he said to her 'terribly sorry to intrude, I believe this is yours?' he held up the book 'um... yes?' she replied and grabbed her book 'ok, who are you then?' she asked the strange man 'I'm The Doctor and who would you be?' he replied 'Doctor Who?' 'Just, The Doctor, but I didn't get your name?' 'I'm Luna, Luna Brooke' 'that's a great name' 'no it isn't its weird' 'but it's cool, your name is like a bowtie' 'how is it like a bowtie?' 'Bowties are cool' he said as he straitened his bowtie himself 'ok then' Luna grumbled

'How old are you then?' he asked me 'and why should I tell you? A strange man walks out of a box that appeared out of thin air and he wants to know how old I am?' I retorted 'what is wrong with that?' 'I'm 14 OK?' 'Ok then, so let me guess Australia in 2014?' 'Of course it is, are you drunk or something?' 'You've got quite a mouth on you haven't you? Maybe you'd understand if you just came in here' 'ok...' as I walked in there my chin almost detached from my jaw and he just grinned at me, I ran outside, stood back and ran around the outside of his box, and ran back inside it 'b-but...' I stuttered 'go ahead' he said 'I've heard it all' 'where is the toilet?' I asked 'ok that one I haven't heard, and it is up those stairs, second door on the left' he told me 'I'll be back' I cried as I ran up the stairs. When I got back he was pressing a lot of buttons and the thing in the middle was moving up and down 'what is it doing?' I asked 'its job' he replied 'what is it anyway?' 'It's my TARDIS it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space' 'what do you mean "time"?' he grinned and suddenly everything stopped 'look outside' he said. I smiled from ear to ear and ran to the doors, I opened them both at the same time to see a Mammoth standing only 20 feet away.


	2. Into Google

Suddenly the mammoth spotted the blue box and, thinking it might be a threat, charged at it 'Luna close that door right now!' the doctor yelled as he began to press buttons and pull levers, I closed it immediately. The thing in the middle began to move again. 'So now are we going somewhere a bit safer this time?' I asked him 'ok if you are going to travel in my TARDIS just remember this: it's very rarely safe. Is that ok with you, young Luna?' he replied 'good. Safe is no fun' I said, he grinned. Suddenly the TARDIS lurched, and suddenly the trip became turbulent 'is it supposed to do this?' I yelled over the sound of the TARDIS 'not since I was around 900!' he yelled back 'is th- wait how old are you?' 'I'm 1002 years old' 'how is that even possible?' 'I'm a time lord, from the planet gallefray' 'so... you're an alien? But you look human' 'you look time lord' 'ok then...' suddenly the TARDIS stopped completely 'so where are we now?' I asked him, he grinned 'let's find out, shall we?' he replied

I ran to the door and grabbed the handle 'are you coming?' I asked her 'of course I am, I was just a bit out of it' she replied 'well come on then!' I yelled as I opened the doors. Outside was a large room with the word "Google" written in multiple colours, Luna came out behind me 'wow, how did you get to Google headquarters?' she asked me 'hold on' I said and ran back inside the TARDIS. I checked the monitor, Luna came back in too 'well that can't be right' I muttered 'what is it?' she asked 'it says we aren't on earth at all' 'but... that was Google which is on earth... unless' 'unless what?' I asked. I hate not knowing things. She ran back outside again 'NO WAY!' I heard her yell, I ran out too 'what is it?' I asked 'you see that bar thing there' she said pointing at a long white box 'that is the search bar on the Google website, which means that _we _are _inside_ the Google website' she said with a large grin on her face 'well...' I said, dazed 'what? Is that bad?' she asked me 'no... but it is if we don't get out of here soon' 'well I think I know a way to get around here, do you have a wireless keyboard in the TARDIS doctor?' she said pointing at the TARDIS 'I should do' I replied. I ran inside and opened the chest marked with "K" 'keyboard, keyboard... where is it?' I mumbled to myself 'AH!' and ran out with it '50th century keyboard from the last computer that wasn't a supercomputer, a few keys missing but you should be fine' 'Awesome, only the f1 is missing, that isn't that important' she said and she immediately began to type with crazy speed, suddenly on the "search bar" the words " came up 'what are you doing?' I asked, wanting to know what was happening (as mentioned before, I like to know what's going on) 'sure it could get bad if we are here too long, but why not have some fun?' she said, not really implying it as a question 'ok then, what is Minecraft then?' 'It's a game I play on my computer, it is made up of blocks, mainly the same size and- maybe I can just show you' she continued to type in and she hesitated before she pressed "Google Search" though.

What would the consequences of this be, how would we get back to this page? 'Ready?' I asked the doctor 'Geronimo!' he said with a smirk and I hit the "Enter" key. Suddenly as I turned to face the doctor, his body had become pixelated and was slowly coming apart; I looked down and saw it was happening to me as well 'Doctor!' I screamed 'what is going on?!' 'I thought that you were the computer genius!' he yelled back. I had no time to answer as both of our bodies completely came apart, and we started to get put back together in a screen that looks just like where you choose "Multi-player" or "Single-player". So pretty much the Minecraft menu screen. 'It worked!' I exclaimed 'It seems so' the doctor replied 'What should we do first?' he asked 'you're taller than me so can you try pressing the button that says Singleplayer' I told him. He reached up and tapped the button and immediately the scene changed. It was showing us what worlds we had (which was none). I tapped create new world and another scene came up (obviously the new world menu) 'what should we call it?' I asked him 'it's up to you' he replied 'ok then' I reached up and clicked where it said "New World" and cleared the box, I began to type 'Yes they are!' the doctor said after he had read what I had written, I laughed "Bow-Ties are NOT cool" was something that I thought was hilarious I made sure that we were on creative and pressed "Create New World" the same thing happened that happened at Google happened again but this time we returned to a square body 'is this normal?' the doctor asked me 'yep, that's just how Minecraft is.' And I smiled.


	3. Minecraft

'So... you are sure Minecraft is supposed to be like this?' he asked 'yes, of course I am' I replied. I looked at him, he looked relatively the same (but obviously square) except for the fact that he had a strange red thing on his head. 'what is on your head?' I asked 'huh?' he reached up and patted his head ' I don't feel anything there' he said ' imagine you're pressing f5 on the keyboard' I told him. He was quiet for a moment 'A FEZ!' he yelled, making me jump 'a what?' I asked him 'I'll show you one when we are not square' 'okay then, so shall we get started?' 'yep.' I reached into my pocket and a screen showed up, I picked up: Oak Wood, Oak Wood Planks and Spruce Wood Stairs. I began to build, and I got so indulged in my building that I forgot the doctor was there, when I finished, I stepped back to admire my work and suddenly remembered him. I looked to my side to see a small hut made of dirt. If I could've facepalmed I would have. I walked over to it and entered it when I got in I may have disconnected. 'Do you like it?' the doctor asked me 'WHY IS IT LIKE THE TARDIS?' I yelled at him 'I can't help it, its part of my DNA!' suddenly another person joined the game, username: real_zayn_malik. 'BUY DNA ON ITUNES TODAY!' he yelled, and then left 'um... ok then' I was not expecting that. I got angry and reached into my pocket 'wait, what are you doing?' the doctor said worried I pulled out some TNT and ran out of his building I grabbed a redstone torch and placed the TNT on top on it and placed the torch next to it. I ran back 'STOP IT THATS NOT FAIR' the doctor yelled but he was too late. BOOM! There goes his house. 'Ok, you're getting mean shall we leave?' he asked me 'sure' I replied and disconnected.

**Sorry for a really short chapter! i have been busy with school, and Christmas. I'll try to update way more often.**


End file.
